In Heat
by LarutoChan
Summary: Hunter comes back to his dorm to find his boyfriend in a interesting way.


_a/n; This is my first time writing for this ship and also for writing smut so it may not be the best. I also have a tumblr where I post other fics which don't make it here along with other stuff and would be honored if you could follow me; meerkatandporcelain dot tumblr dot com_

* * *

Hunter stared in amazement from the door of his and Sebastian's dorm. He licked his lips and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him with his new Warbler walked over to the edge of the bed he shared with his boyfriend and looked down at said boyfriend. The only reply that came from Sebastian was a breathless whimper which was followed by a low grumble of purring. Hunter raised an eyebrow in amusement and unbuttoned the two golden buttons of his blazer before he shrugged off the piece of clothing. He kicked off his shoes and raised an eyebrow when the purring increased slightly in volume. "Hunt.."

"Give me a few minutes, babe." Hunter replied, feeling a tail brush against his back. The Warbler closed his eyes for brief second at the feeling before he re-opened them and brought his hands up to unbutton his shirt. A few seconds later, a breathy moan filled the silence which caused Hunter to turn around to face his boyfriend. There on the bed, Sebastian's hips were quickly speeding up their rutting movements against the pillow he placed beneath him.

Hunter licked his lips and indulged in a moment of watching Sebastian rut against the bed, feeling his pants grow tighter by the seconds. He tore his gaze away and pulled the zipper of the school pants, taking a step closer to the bed. "Here, 'Bastian." Hunter said, loud enough to get through to the other. Hunter pulled the pants, along with his boxers, down till they rested under his ass cheeks. Sebastian slowly turned his head to face Hunter, hips stilling when he saw his boyfriend's cock.

Sebastian sat immediately and shuffled over to the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around Hunter's dick and slowly stroked it. "I love when you're in heat." Hunter said, reaching a hand down to stroke at one of the Hybrid's ear. The rumble of purring came immediately from the touch and Sebastian leaned forward, licking across the head of Hunter's cock. The teen let out a low groan, Sebastian's tongue slightly rougher than a normal humans but, _fuck_, it felt so good.

The Hybrid continued to give the head a few kitty licks, collecting the bead of pre-cum on his tongue before he finally wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's cock. His eyes fluttered shut as Hunter threaded a hand through his hair and he slowly sunk his mouth down, taking as much of his boyfriend as he could without him choking. His tail swished behind him, occasionally wrapping itself around the half cat's waist. Hunter's head lolled to the side, eyes half closed as he let out a groan, Sebastian slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Sebastian brought a hand up and started to massage Hunter's balls, earning loud groan from his boyfriend. He pulled off with a small 'pop' but continued to lick at the head, collecting every bead of pre-cum forming. "'Bastian.. Stop or I'll come before I'm in you." Hunter breathed out but the words were ignored, the hybrid continuing his ministrations. Sebastian wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock and licked along the shaft down before back up. He wrapped his lips back around the head and sucked lightly, almost teasingly to Hunter.

"Fuck.." Hunter groaned, the tight coiling feeling in his stomach increasing by the second, signaling his oncoming orgasm. Sebastian must've been able to sense this and started to hum, sending vibrations along the shaft. With a long, drawn out groan, Hunter tugged on Sebastian's hair and tilted his head back, the humming being all that was needed to get the new Warbler to come hard into the Hyrbid's mouth.

Sebastian swallowed everything that Hunter gave him, drinking it down like it was cream. He pulled off with a small 'pop'. He looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, taking in the blissed out expression on his face. He gave the head a small kiss before he pulled back and moved onto his hands and knees. The Hybrid presented his ass to his boyfriend, his tail brushing back against. When Hunter finally opened his eyes and looked down at Sebastian, he licked his lips and felt his cock grow hard from the sight, despite him just coming.

"God, I love when you're in heat."


End file.
